


From The Flames He Rises

by turtle_abyss



Series: like a phoenix, you'll burn [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arc Reactor Issues, Banter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_abyss/pseuds/turtle_abyss
Summary: Part 1 of my MCU Rewrite.“You got a family?”“Yes. And I will see them when I leave here. And you?”Tony thinks of delicate hands, eyes that change color, and a smile almost always on the cusp of teasing. Warm hugs and deep laughter and acerbic wit. The ring that must’ve fallen from his neck somewhere out in the desert.“Yeah,” Tony manages to get out, “Yeah. I’ve got Stephen.”
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: like a phoenix, you'll burn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594534
Comments: 16
Kudos: 136





	From The Flames He Rises

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Back again with yet another project because I can't help myself. BUT I actually have the Endgame part of this rewrite mostly done, so I know where I'm going.  
> This is unbeta'd bc I wasn't going to post this yet because it's not quite done, but I'm craving validation so you get it early. Congratulations! You're a winner!

God, he wishes he were still on the beach with Stephen, alone and drinking margaritas and making out instead of straightening his tie to get back to business.

“There you are!” Obadiah crows as Tony enters the atrium for the first time in two weeks, a wide grin on his face. Tony couldn’t help the bit of fondness he feels at that. It’s good to be welcomed back. Obadiah comes towards him in big strides with arms open, pulling him in for a one-armed hug. “And how was the anniversary? Did Stephen like his gift?”

“Oh, he loved it. I know he did. If he says otherwise, he’s lying. Why? Did he say something to you?”

“No, no. He didn’t say a word to me,” Obie denies lightly with a chuckle, “Although, I do think it was a little over the top.”

“Over the top? Psht. Excitement is good for a marriage! Or at least, that’s what all the magazines are saying.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Uh-huh,” Tony repeats doubtfully, mocking frown on his face. “Don’t give me that.” Obie holds up his hands. “Anyway. Anything explode while I was in Fiji with the love of my life and a margarita?”

“Well…” Obie grimaces.

“Oh no. I told Rupe to stay away from the new propulsion fuel tests until -”

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding.”

Tony put a hand to his chest. “Don’t scare me like that! You'll give me a heart attack! And I have no intention of dying young.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Obie says disingenuously. “So, what’s first on the docket for you?”

“Uh, you’re supposed to tell me that. Or Pepper. One of you.”

“Well, you’ve always danced to the beat of your own drum.”

“I’m not a kid, I know what that really means.”

“If you don’t like it, stick to your schedule. Pepper works hard on those, y’know.”

“I stick to my schedule!”

“Oh yeah? Kid, you ever gonna get me a date on that next weapons project of yours? What were you calling it? The Jericho?” Obie teases with a raised eyebrow, leading him into an elevator with his arm around his shoulders still.

“Eh. Maybe.”

“See what I mean?” 

Tony throws off his arm. “I’ve been thinking of slinging it over to R&D - I’m kind of bored of it. I’ve been working on something else.”

Obadiah made an inquisitive noise and Tony just couldn’t stop himself. Besides. It’s just Obie.

“So Stephen was talking about this procedure he had to do and he was complaining because the tech they use is so outdated and difficult to keep sterilized. And so, of course, I thought ‘well let’s fix it’ and it’s a lot more challenging than I expected, but it’s _fun_.”

“Tony,” Obie drawls, a tiny bit of fond annoyance in his tone, “we’re weapons manufacturers. Just because you want to score points with your guy doesn’t mean you can forget that.”

“It’s not just scoring points!” Tony exclaims, irritated. “Look, keep this to yourself, but I’ve been thinking of branching out. Kick the weapons over to R&D full-time and do a little side business in the medical field. Test it out and see how profitable it is.”

“Tony. We can’t play both sides of the field here. It makes us out to be hypocrites. It’s bad for our image.”

“Bad for our image?! To do some good? We protect our men and women in uniform, but we can’t patch them up when they come back hurt?”

“That’s what we donate to charities for,” Obadiah says soothingly, rubbing at Tony’s shoulder with a firm grip.

“But we could do more,” Tony protests smally.

Obie sighs and smiles indulgently and Tony knows he’s won.

“Fine. If it means that much to you, I’ll start setting some groundwork.” Tony grins. “But!” Obie waves a finger in his face, “You have got to give me something to ply the board with. Finish up that weapons project. Let me use it to soothe any ruffled feathers.”

“You’re the man, Obie.”

“And don’t you forget it!”

~~~~~~

They rip his chest open and drown him until he says he'll give them what they want.

He'll burn them to the ground, instead, and rise from the ashes.

~~~~~~

“You got a family?” Tony asks Yinsen, for the sake of not being trapped in silence as much as to get to know the man who has saved his life - however briefly.

“Yes. And I will see them when I leave here,” the doctor tells Tony, smiling down at their little fire. “And you?”

Tony thinks of delicate hands, eyes that change color, and a smile almost always on the cusp of teasing. Warm hugs and deep laughter and acerbic wit. The ring that must’ve fallen from his neck somewhere out in the desert.

“Yeah,” Tony manages to get out, “Yeah. I’ve got Stephen.” He blinks hard. Once. Twice. He’s not going to cry here.

~~~~~~

He talks about introducing Yinsen to Stephen.

He thinks about how Yinsen gave him the final push towards the change Stephen instigated.

He pieces together flamethrowers and guns and thinks about how much Stephen would hate this. How much he’d wanted to give it all up for the more challenging sciences he’d left behind when he had to step up and become CEO of Stark Industries.

There’s a part of him that hopes this will be the last weapon he makes.

There’s a part of him that knows he will never be free of war.

~~~~~~

His shoulder hurts and his chest hurts and his skin hurts and his legs hurt and his head hurts.

The sun is too bright and the ground blazes with light and heat. He wraps his jacket around his head and walks.

Well. Stumbles, more like. Sand shifting beneath his feet with every step and making the world tilt and rock and tilt and rock.

He stops to throw up half-cooked rice and briefly entertains the thought of just lying down. Wipes a hand across his face and catches a glimpse of blue sky the exact shade of Stephen’s eyes during their seventh date - the beach, perfect sunny day, Stephen had gotten a sunburn across his cheeks that was oddly cute.

He gets up.

He needs to go home.

~~~~~~

They set him up in a private room at the hospital in Ramstein. He tries to insist on going straight home and they insist on following protocol for recovered personnel with a much more no-nonsense tone. Part of him wants to make them regret it.

His chest aches as whatever had been dislodged in the fall shocks him.

He doesn’t let them look at the reactor. Doesn’t let them make Rhodey leave. He barely lets them clean his cuts and set his dislocated shoulder.

It’s just too many hands belonging to too many strangers.

So they give him clean scrubs and he takes a hot shower that makes him want to scream and he curls up in the bed that’s too soft even though it’s standards below anything he’s familiar with. He doesn’t sleep. But he doesn’t cry.

He hears Rhodey speaking to people on the other side of the door, but it just reassures him that his friend is there. He doesn’t need to know what they say. Rhodey will tell him if it’s important. Until then he just has to badger them into letting him on a plane.

He wants to go home.

~~~~~~

Tony protests the wheelchair vigorously.

Rhodey helps him to the edge of the plane and Tony knows the contact is just as much for Rhodey as it is to make sure he doesn’t fall, but he shakes him off as the cargo ramp goes down anyway. Seeing Pepper’s tidy orange hair is a relief, but seeing Stephen’s tall form nearly brings him to his knees.

“Miss me?” he asks once he stands in front of them. He pretends the answer doesn’t mean the world.

“Well,” Stephen hums past a small smile, pretending his eyes aren’t red, “It really is so tedious to replace a good husband.”

Tony sniffs and stops himself from reaching out. There’ll be plenty of time for that when they’re not surrounded by strangers.

“Come on. There’s work to do.”

He lets Pepper lead them to where Happy waits with a car and then presses himself in close to Stephen once the doors are closed.

“I need two things,” Tony murmurs into Stephen’s shoulder, “An American cheeseburger and-”

“Tony.”

“And a press conference. Geez, Stephen, get your head out of the gutter. We can have ‘I’m-so-happy-you’re-alive’ sex later.”

“Tony!”

“A press conference?” Pepper asks, disbelieving, “No. Happy, take us to the hospital.”

“Stephen can check me out later,” Tony insists.

“Tony,” Stephen goes to protest, but Tony is quick to cut him off.

“It’s you or no one.”

He feels Stephen’s arms tighten around him. 

“Fine.”

He hears Pepper sigh and tell Happy to get him his cheeseburger while she arranges a press conference.

“I think you might be missing something,” Stephen murmurs into his hair once Pepper and Happy are otherwise occupied. Tony lifts his head to look up at those beautiful eyes and then he looks down as something is pressed into his hand.

A small box, simple and brown. But inside is a treasure worth his fortune. He runs his thumb over the interior engraving. 

“How did you-?”

“Rhodey found it and brought it back to me. I’ve been wearing it. Now it’s back where it belongs.”

Tony pulls the ring from the new chain and slides it onto his ring finger where it belongs. He’ll wear it until he gets back in the lab.

“Right where it belongs,” Tony repeats, voice small and watery, relishing the sight of it.

Stephen takes his hand in his and lays a gentle kiss on it.

“I missed you,” Tony admits.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Stephen orders, eyes stern and desperate at the same time.

“Okay.”

“Boss,” Happy calls from the front, “Burger King alright?”

“Yeah, Hap.” He’d smile, but there’s work to do first.

~~~~~~

The press conference goes great.

“This is a disaster,” Tony hears Pepper murmur before he shuts the car door behind him. Happy will make sure she gets home alright.

In the meantime, he has a husband to reassure.

And yet, he can think of nothing to say as they enter the familiarity of his Malibu home.

“Welcome home, sir.”

Tony's stomach swoops.

Home. 

What a relief.

“Thanks, J. Good to be back,” he replies quietly.

“Based on news reports, I calculated your odds of safe return at 0.25%.”

Stephen looks away sharply and walks stiffly ahead over to the fireplace. Tony grimaces. "Missed you too," he calls.

“You have 1,713 new voicemail messages. How shall I categorize for you?”

They’re brought up on a nearby touch interface. He flips through them briefly.

“Delete all.”

“I am detecting the presence of electromagnetic energy in the house,” JARVIS asks quietly.

“Yep. We’ll deal with that later.”

“Very well, sir.”

He stares at Stephen, staring into the fire with his hands in his pockets. So close and yet still so far away.

Somehow, he hadn't thought his return would be quite so tense.

“You said I could check you out later,” Stephen says once Tony comes up beside him. Tony hides a grimace.

“I’m actually not that up to the ‘I’m-so-happy-you’re-alive’ sex right…now...” he interrupts, only to trail off at Stephen’s unimpressed look.

“It’s later, Tony,” and Tony tenses at the authoritative tone before Stephen immediately, nervously, backtracks while stepping toward him, “If-If that’s alright. Please. I. I just need to know. That you’re alright.”

Tony takes a deep, shaky breath. Stephen isn’t one for stuttering or fidgeting, but here he is doing both. Tony hadn’t thought - hadn’t fully realized - what things must have been like for his husband.

And yet.

The words catch in his throat like sand.

He desperately wants to reassure him. Say he’s fine. But he doesn’t want to lie to Stephen. And saying he’s fine, well, that would be a lie.

“You don’t have to say anything. You don’t have to tell me anything about what happened if you don’t want to. If you’re not ready. If you’re never ready,” Stephen says after Tony’s been silent too long, “But Rhodey told me you were injured. And that you wouldn’t let the doctors look you over completely. Tony, please.”

His hand reaches out to touch, but Stephen hesitates like he’s not sure it would be welcome.

Tony can’t let him think that.

He takes Stephen’s hand carefully. Rubs his thumb against his palm thoughtfully.

He thinks about how their hands are so important to everything they are. Surgeon and Engineer. He considers Stephen’s skilled hands - delicate and steady - and his own - calloused and scarred. How Stephen so often uses those skilled, steady hands to put him back together. How, together, they could build him and his company up to be so much better than anything before.

Stephen could help reforge him.

Could help set the mold that Yinsen had cast him towards.

He’d been protecting his embers for so long. Stephen had kindled him and cared for him. Yinsen had fueled him. 

Pepper and Obie don’t understand yet that it’s past time for him to set fire to his father’s legacy.

But Stephen…

Stephen probably does.

And yet.

He doesn’t want to scare him. But then there’s no one more qualified to understand this than him. Stephen’s just too competent to truly freak out at the device in his chest keeping him alive.

It’s what first drew him to Stephen.

That truly insane competency.

“Don’t freak out,” he says anyway.

“When have I ever?” Stephen asks softly.

Tony takes off his suit jacket, undoes the buttons on his dress shirt and takes that off as well, and though he knows Stephen can see the blue glow through his undershirt, he doesn’t look up to see his expression even after he pulls off the undershirt. He doesn’t want to know what he’ll find there. Disgust? Worry? Apprehension? Fear?

“Tony?” Stephen whispers hesitantly.

“It’s keeping me alive,” he says casually. He’s always felt like his heart was on display for Stephen, but never quite like this. “It’s a reactor powering an electromagnet keeping shrapnel from tearing up my heart.”

Facts.

Just facts.

Stephen makes this sound. Something pained. Strangled.

Tony pretends not to hear. 

Pretends he doesn’t want to pull his shirt back on and hide the reactor away with his hands.

Pretends he’s alright.

He’s always been good at pretending.

“How deep does it go?”

He doesn’t want to say.

He doesn’t get a chance to say.

“God, just the diameter of it - your sternum, your ribs. _Tony._ ”

“It’s okay,” he tries to reassure, but-

“It’s not,” Stephen says. It’s true, but Tony doesn’t want to hear it. He has to live with it so it has to be alright. “I want to do an x-ray. An ultrasound would put too much pressure, I think. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Stephen-”

“What are the dimensions? How deep does it go? God, was there even anaesthetic? The chances for infection... _Tony._ ”

Tony reaches out for Stephen, pulls his head down to press their foreheads together. “I’m here,” he murmurs, “I’m okay. I’m right here and I’m okay.”

“ _Tony,_ ” he whines, voice strangled as he presses closer like he can press them together into one being - safe and whole. Tony relishes in the closeness, in the continued gentle touch of his husband. Shivers only a bit as long fingers thread through his hair, undemanding.

“I missed you so much,” Tony admits in a whisper, drinking in the sight of Stephen’s face. The faint freckles on his pale cheeks. Those lovely cheekbones.

Stephen makes a pained noise in agreement.

“I could hear you. Your voice,” Tony says like a secret. “You kept me going. I wanted to give up, but I wanted to come home. To you.”

“I love you,” Stephen whispers shakily.

Tony closes his eyes, viciously shoving down a sob, and just holds on.

They stay like that for what seems like hours or however long it takes to get ahold of themselves.

When Tony finally feels like his heart is steady, he opens his eyes and smiles at the sight of wonderful blue-green eyes watching him.

“You know,” he says quietly, privately, just for them, his smile turning teasing, “you still haven’t kissed me yet.”

Stephen grins and his eyes glimmer and Tony’s heart only feels warmer. “How remiss of me,” he murmurs lowly, sending sparks up his spine, “Please allow me to rectify my mistake.”

“Please do,” he answers even more softly, already tilting his face up and closing his eyes in expectation.

Supplication.

He would beg for this every day for the rest of his life if he had to.

Warm lips on his. Chapped and soft and perfect.

Everything would be okay.

~~~~~~

Everything was not okay.

He’d gotten another shock not long after they’d kissed and retreated to his lab. It was not only unpleasant, but would cause further damage to his already fragile heart. 

He’d been down here for nearly a day now.

Probably not the nicest thing to do to Stephen, who worried and brought him meals he couldn’t quite manage to finish and tried to get him to sleep. Unsuccessfully.

But the new reactor was done.

More powerful. More efficient. Better materials. Better design.

Now he can stop worrying about when the one in his chest will run out of power after the depletion of --

_Flames._

_Hot._

_Screaming._

_Flying._

_Two blinding pinpoints of blueblueblue._

_Falling._

_Pain._

_Sand._

_Hot._

He shakes his head.

No time for that.

He pulls off his shirt and hops up on a reclining chair he keeps around for reasons and begins hooking himself up to a heart monitor. Beckons DUM-E over to hold a suction tool in case there’s any fluid build-up. And because DUM-E likes to feel useful. And if he’s got a task, he’s less likely to knock over anything important. Disaster child.

He lays there for a moment while his bot looks on curiously.

Yinsen had done this part last time.

He’s about to tug the reactor out of the port when it hits him.

The image of his hand covering that light.

His hand is too big.

Maybe if he had the right tools…

But even as he looks over his shop, he knows he won’t be able to see into the socket to the proper depth. He’d likely hit the socket wall and kill himself.

And then Stephen would come down here for dinner and find him and -

“J, give Stephen a call.”

It’s not even a matter of hand size now. Stephen’s used to precision tools. It’s perfect.

“Hey, doc,” he says as soon as the call connects. He ignores the faint ‘Oh no.’ and sigh of resignation that carries over the line. “Come down. I could use your help with something.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why does there have to be something wrong?”

“You only call me Doc when you’re flirting or you’ve injured yourself somehow.”

Huh.

Tony thinks about that. Glances at himself. Grabs a towel from nearby and drapes it over his lap.

No need for DUM-E to be traumatized if this starts looking too much like an old fantasy of his. Stephen standing over him being all doctor-y…

“Okay, what’s with the heart monitor?” Stephen demands from above him. Fast. He must’ve run.

Yeah, the stern doctor act really does it for him.

“It’s time for an upgrade,” he jokes. “Just ran into a little speedbump.”

“What kind of speedbump?” Stephen asks sharply, the joke not landing with him.

“Exposed wire causing a shortage under this one,” he murmurs as he gently taps on the old reactor.

“A shortage? Tony, why didn’t you tell me?”

Oh. Anger. Reroute.

“Nothing you could’ve done about it until I built an adequate replacement,” Tony says reassuringly, beginning to tug out the reactor.

“I would’ve liked a little warning.”

“I didn’t think there would be a problem.” 

“So you would’ve done this witho-” Stephen pales just slightly and swears under his breath, as he sees the empty reactor casing. 

“Alright?”

“...It’s deeper than I thought,” he says faintly.

There’s really nothing he can say to that, so he doesn’t. “I just need you to gently lift the copper wire down there without hitting the socket wall.”

Stephen gets ahold of himself quickly and raises an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

“Uh-huh. Come on! It’s just like Operation.”

“That’s not funny,” Stephen says with a flat expression.

“It’s a little funny.”

“No. Is this supposed to be full of fluid?”

“It’s just plasma discharge from the reactor.”

“Should it be doing that? Are we going to need to drain your reactor from time to time?” Tony doesn’t get a chance to answer before Stephen is turning away. “I need a mask and gloves and a pair of tweezers or something. Hold on.”

“Why would you need all that?” Tony calls as Stephen walks over to the cabinet he keeps the first aid kit in. “Stephen, come on! It’s perfectly safe.”

“If you think I’m sticking my hand inside you without protection, think again,” Stephen snaps.

“You have before,” Tony mutters petulantly.

“That has nothing to do with this and you know it,” Stephen grumbles exasperatedly, leveling him with a glare as he snaps a mask over his mouth and nose. “Do you really not get what a massive infection point this is? Just where your skin has healed up against the metal? The diameter and depth of this...Have you been having any trouble breathing? It must be right up against your lungs...I’m going to have to watch you like a hawk when flu season starts up again.”

Tony blinks at his muttering, touched by his concern while simultaneously trying not to think about his lungs too much.

Stephen pauses the tweezers just above the empty socket. “Do I pull out the wire or what?”

“Just...um,” he starts quietly, “Don’t pull it all the way out. There’s a magnet at the end that’s kind of...keeping me alive.”

Stephen’s expression somehow becomes flatter.

“Right.”

“I mean. We’re gonna have to pull it out anyway. Just...gently.”

“Without touching the socket wall?”

“Right.”

“And what’s the plan for keeping you alive once the magnet is removed?”

Tony holds up the new reactor with the thinner magnetic coil and properly sealed wires. He couldn’t do anything about the subpar materials of the socket casing, but he could at least improve on the reactor enough to make it more stable, more efficient, more powerful, and less painful. Lighter too. Hopefully, noticeably less heavy on his chest. Really, this was beautiful work he’d done.

“Oh, yes, let me plug in your life support, Mr. Stark,” Stephen grumbles sarcastically. “Where am I hooking that? Do I have to twist it?”

“There’s a plug in the center of where the magnet is now. I knew I’d be upgrading eventually, so...um, yeah just stick it in. No twisting required - it’s got a locking mechanism. Then the reactor itself will go in and press and twist to seal. Easy.”

He can’t quite tell what Stephen’s expression is past the mask, but he looks unimpressed as he takes the suction tube from DUM-E and begins to drain some of the plasma buildup. It’s...uncomfortable. Like he can feel every minute movement going on within his chest. Every vibration from the suction. But he’s always trusted Stephen with his heart, so it’s easy to stare at him instead and mask his discomfort.

Stephen hands the tool back to DUM-E once he’s satisfied and positions his tweezers once more, reaching in with those graceful fingers. It takes him no time at all to pull out the copper wire, not a single jolt from contact with the wall, and then he’s looking at Tony patiently, waiting for his go-ahead.

Tony nods in spite of his nerves, knowing that this part is likely to hurt.

“Gently,” he reminds Stephen needlessly, grinning faintly as Stephen rolls his eyes and moves the copper wire into his other hand to hold steady.

There’s just the slightest tug as Stephen pulls the magnet away from the floor of the socket and Tony can’t help a gasp.

“Tony?”

“You’re good,” he wheezes, trying to reign in his panic.

Stephen pulls the magnet out slowly, careful not to let it swing, but now Tony can feel sharp pain in his chest. He imagines he can feel the shrapnel moving. Shredding his tissue and bringing him closer to death with every beat of his heart.

He closes his eyes.

The monitors shriek.

“Tony, you’re okay,” Stephen says calmly, perfectly composed in his expertise and experience, as he sets the magnet and wire on the nearby tray steadily and then takes hold of the new reactor beginning to slip from his numb fingers. He’s quick to slip in the coil and press its plug in with his fingers until it’s secure. The resulting zap is worth it for every moment of the pain reducing.

The new reactor is locked in with gentle hands.

God, he loves Stephen so much.

“Better?” his husband asks, concern clear in what he can see of his face.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good.”

Stephen nods sharply. “Good. Stay put.” He snaps his gloves off and drops them in the hazard bin, then drags the whole first aid kit over to Tony.

“Stephen, I’m fine.”

That only earns a fierce glare as Stephen snaps another pair of gloves on. “You can’t tell me any of this was properly checked out or treated. So you’re going to let me do it.”

And really there was no arguing with his husband in Hot Doctor Mode.

So he lays back and lets Stephen disinfect his chest, shivering as he swipes gently over the area where new, scarred flesh meets steel.

“This needs to be kept clean and dry,” Stephen murmurs, “This will likely never be what anyone would call fully healed and where tissue meets metal will always be a significant point of potential infection.”

He helps Tony sit up, even though he doesn’t really have a problem there.

“What? No! Stephen!” he yelps as he’s attacked with a nice, cold stethoscope.

“Breathe,” Stephen instructs idly.

Tony breathes.

Stephen hums and moves on and were it anyone else but Tony, he’d seem perfectly composed and neutral. But Tony knows Stephen doesn’t like whatever he’s hearing.

Then the next thing he knows, they’re discussing how to code JARVIS to monitor his oxygen intake and what sort of scanners he can build for a non-intrusive measure because he refuses to go around taking blood samples all the time. And then they’re lost in a mutual passionate spark of creativity and brilliance that leaves him breathless as it reminds him of how stupidly in love he is with Stephen.

And when Stephen grins at him in the blue glow of the holographic screens? Everything is alright again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! And please feel free to come chatter at me on tumblr! I'm turtlewritesthings. <3


End file.
